The Light's bloom
by MillionLiver
Summary: Hikari is invited to play a friendly football game by some classmates at Odaiba High School. After thinking about it carefully, she finally accepts the offer. Taichi, who planned to go and pick her, gets surprised to see his sister playing football after so many years. Both will reflect about what a ball has supposed to them since an early age, and more... {Siblings Day Tribute}
The Digital World seemed to be going through a peaceful season without extreme circumstances that would require the humans' help. That is why, despite keeping frequent contact with their friends through a digital monitor, the Chosen Children had taken the opportunity to focus on their studies and daily life.

Students at the Odaiba Junior High School were recently found premiering new year and, in turn, the last quarter of that year's classes, in the middle of the cold winter. One of those days, some had come in the afternoon to the building to help each other with homework they were ordered by their teachers. Others were waiting to be picked up by a relative, although there wasn't any blizzard at the moment. That's the case for Takeru Takaishi, who was waiting at the building's door with his most common and trusted companion, even if he doesn't say that too often: Hikari Yagami.

"Spending our study time with Miyako has been really good, at least for me. Today's class was really intense..." She sighed, now relaxed.

"Yeah, we have those two teachers imposing a lot as soon as they put a step in the classroom. But you should think this is still little compared to what our brothers and the rest are going through. And even with all of that, they use to have good results." Said the blonde guy while looking at the horizon as he remembered the situation of those already in High School. "Miyako looks very excited, specially after getting help from Ichijouji, now that I think. He's not used to have many difficulties…"

"Oh! You're going to succeed in passing me that "Hope" that you issue wherever you go!" She jokingly referred that way to the one guy that holds the Crest of Hope. "Miyako is really happy to receive Ichijouji's help, but she has come to help Daisuke too on the other side, and there she seems to be struggling at keeping the never." They both laughed. Certainly the aforementioned comrade had to work even harder to improve his qualifications, which has generated some weariness and apathy that eventually had collided with Miyako's slight patience. "Maybe I should go and help her with Daisuke's homework so she won't feel all alone..." She added, feeling sorry for her friend, with that typical kindness of her.

"You could try. It would feel like a Ray of 'Light' for Miyako." He joked back, referring to the fact that Hikari is the holder of the Crest of Light. "Unless Daisuke also ends with your patience..."

"Do not underestimate me, Takaishi." She made an attempt to sound like an all strong individual, but soon came to laugh again. Then she came to think about another friend of they. "Ah! Do you know by chance how's Iori-kun going?"

The blonde guy nodded his head twice with a positive expression.

"He seems to have taken seriously his final year in Elementary School and his qualifications are more than good, according to him. If he keeps that way, next year he should be around here with us."

Hikari was therefore glad that another friend was doing well. She spent more time chatting with Takeru until a white scooter, run by another blond guy, a few years older than the former, appeared at the exit of the school. It was his brother Yamato, with whom he had casually agreed to spend the weekend and stay in their father's house during that period. The girl accompanied her mate to the exit, exchanging a friendly greeting with the elder brother while the younger sit in the back of that motorcycle.

"You should return home soon if you don't have something else to do. This cold weather can be treacherous." Suggested the brother who kept the 'Ishida' surname . "I think even Taichi will return sooner today..." He guessed, since he and Hikari's brother go to the same High School. She gratefully and kindly accepted the recommendation, without thinking too much about it

"I'll let you know if I have a free time, and if not, you can also call me if you have some trouble with homework. Maybe I can help you!" Takeru added, already with his helmet over his head, and his offer was greatefully accepted by Hikari.

As both brothers left the place, it seemed that she had no more reason to stay in school for that day. He looked back one last time, and with a satisfied smile, was about to head back home, but as she barely stepped, a call echoed around in her head ...

"Hikari! You going back home already ...?"

Having stopped her move, she turned her look to a grid where some students seemed to be playing football.

"Mai..." A Hikari's friend and classmate, who despite not having a Digimon partner as those people that are closer to her, it was a girl who she also had a good friendship with. As you may have noticed, she enjoys practicing sports and has a very competitive spirit, in contrast to Hikari, who uses to practice just the necessary so she can stay healthy. "I was waiting with Takeru for his brother to pick him and go back home, and now I, well...

"Aaahh, Takaishi-kun ... How fortunate and so good "woman" you're, Hikari. You've won his heart being so natural...!" The girl joked about a possible engagement between Takeru and the youngest of the Yagami family, which Hikari denied with an awkward smile, since that joke is made to her usually. "By the way! Don't you want to play some football with us? The truth is that it helps to stay warm during the cold weather!" Said while stretching so she would not get cold. "And don't worry,I'll tell the boys to go easy on you if you really want to join!"

The other people involved in the game seemed to approve the idea, encouraging one after another for Hikari to join the game, but without a fuss. The intention above everything was to have some fun.

"Well, I used to play football with my brother when we were little, although I have never been even half as good as he is..." He is even part of the football club in the same school where he studies. She was sorry to admit it, but actually she didn't really enjoy football unless his brother, and Daisuke sometimes, were part of the game. She would feel a little weird if playing that kind of thing with people that she almost doesn't truly know about. But looking at all who were watching her, who seemed to still be ok with that fact, and that her decision was respectable, she began to consider it even more. The only remaining drawback was the cold weather of that day, which could eventually affect her and anyone else, in case they would come to sweat in abundance and get it mixed with the low temperatures. Then she took a decision. "However, I suppose a little play does not hurt!" She assured with a big smile, for the joy of everybody there. "Yoroshiku onegai Shimasu!" She finished, bowing the upper part of her body, good cared, harmless and pure. The quote she said comes to mean 'Please take good care of me!'

Before Hikari joined the game, the players hadn't done anything remarkable, so it could be considered a "new game" from now on. She stood her team's middle field following the suggestion of her teammates, as they considered it as a less dangerous area for starters who play such sports as compared to the lines of defense and attack, where opponents could collide more strongly. It would also help her to play with more freedom so later she herself could decide whether to play a more offensive or defensive role.

She looked back and forth, watching his teammates placed their respective positions, then finally focusing on the ball. Once it started moving, it would go sooner than expected to her foot, and, remembering a basic form of play exerted with his brother when they were children, she stopped it with the sole of her boot, half of an ideal pair of boots for this cold winter. A companion praised the Yagami for that precise control, causing an automatic smile in her, although it didn't last long, since an opponent came to stand in front of her, and although Hikari tried to protect the ball, the boy moved quickly and carefully his foot to the ball so he would take the first possession for his team.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was a slow move of mine..." She regretted, although the other players didn't go mad on her. Instead, they gave her recommendation that, if she'd find herself in trouble while facing a rival, she should pass the ball to a free player as soon as she can. With that lesson learned, she nodded with the desire to somehow amend that miss, then making a somewhat slow run back to help defending, almost walking, and without seeking the melee, waiting either for a chance to catch the ball or simply for it to be given to her by a teammate.

This time, it would be the goalkeeper the one to pass her the ball, receiving it again on his feet. She walked a few meters until he saw another opponent seeking the ball, so she hurried to look for a companion close to her, and found a raising hand asking for the pass, which Hikari granted. At first she was successful, but this time it was his partner who was surprised by an opponent, which cut the next pass, and that stolen ball was followed by a succession of passes by the opponent team that would eventually open a hole in Hikari's team defense, and the keeper could do little to prevent the goal.

The youngest of the Yagami family, although maybe not the major "guilty" for this new setback, still felt responsible for having not seen a more open space, and that her ineptitude in football could be weighing his teammates. With a semi-bent head, still regretting, she received encouragement from Mai.

"Daiijoubu!" (No need to worry!) She said giving a gentle pat on Hikari's shoulder. "Even if we lose we won't be mad on you or anything. You are the heart of the team!"

Hikari was surprised to hear that last statement. "The heart of the team"? She herself? Was she even named captain? She was sure they hadn't, neither she would be the best player in the team, but then noticed that her companions were watching with smiling faces despite what just had happened. Could it be that they trust her? No, more importantly, they were thrilled that she was there playing with them, their enthusiasm hadn't fallen at all. Could it possibly be a Hikari's ability, some kind of 'aura' by being around her, despite having not said too many words till now...? She felt a bit embarrassed thinking about it, though it wasn't any unpleasant. Therefore, in order to not let their hopes go to waste, she questioned herself what could she do in return, or even to someone else...

*Onii-chan, what would you do in this kind of situation...?* She tried to think and remember in any remarkable action that his brother would had done while in a football game of his own, or even in Digimon battles! In both cases he could have a similar spirit! Once she remembered, a cheerful and determined smile appeared on her face. *Yes, that's it!* Then she turned her attention back to her teammates. "Minna! (Guys!) Don't give up! We are gonna make everything possible to score back. And most important: If we all have fun doing it, in the end we will all be winners, no matter the final result!" Having raised her hands into fists, with a renewed determination, Hikari managed to inspire and cheer the team more than it already was. Their performance would begin to improve significantly after that, including Hikari's ...-

Meanwhile, a familiar face showed up in Odaiba High School. It was Taichi Yagami, Hikari's brother, all snuggled up. Would he had taken the trouble to go and pick up her sister and go back home together, just like Yamato had done with Takeru just a while ago...?

"Mom said that Hikari has not yet returned home, so she sent me her to see if my sister is around the place. She shouldn't risk herself to catch a cold at times like this, certainly…"

The older brother ignored the fact that she was currently playing a friendly match, and began by searching inside the building. No result. He thought about calling her via mobile and hope that she would eventually take the call. Just a few seconds later, with his mobile already in hand, he heard what seemed to be ball kick, and curious, he decided to see what was being cooked around. And great was the surprise for him to see that, indeed, his sister was part of that game. He originally expected to see her as something like a cheerleader, but not in that situation. Looking at the number of boys present, superior to the girls', he began to worry that they wouldn't take enough care with her sister, not hesitating to jump to interrupt the game to berate whoever was if the case arises, even if they were all younger than him. On the other hand, to see Hikari playing a ball brought him back memories of them when they were children, he usually being the one to invite her to play with him, who was the main football lover in the Yagami house. Both had fun sharing that activity, even if the girl's actions with the ball were generally ignorant and unremarkable, at which he protested sometimes until a traumatizing event changed his life forever ...

Taichi wanted to join the game, mostly so he could play along her sister and protect her in a way that only he would be able, but noticing that the girl didn't look really uncomfortable, he decided to stay and watch for the moment. At that time, his sister had already improved her performance, more involved in her team's play as they looked for the equalizer. Even more interesting was to see Hikari actually giving instructions to her mates about what they should do, like waiting for an opponent at a certain distance, the closing their way and taking the ball back as soon as they could ... and it was working. Everything was the result of her vision and the duty to organize her team to increase their chances and make the least possible failures. Best of all was that she was giving the signs with kindness, making the rest take them as a friendly advices and agreed to her instructions without question and without losing the mood.

There came a moment when a Hikari's mate made a cross through the rival's team area, which a defender headed before the striker could receive it, but the ball would then appear in front of her, who also saw an open hole to the goal. Then, her classmate, Mai, suggested her loudly:

"Hikari, shoot!"

Was it normal for her to shoot? She was playing as a midfielder, it was supposed that her duty was to carry the ball forward in order for another player to finish, in addition to helping the team's defense!

*Perhaps any player has the possibility to strike for the goal if the situation requires it, regardless of their actual position...* The ball touched the ground for a moment before lifting up again. There was no more time to think. Otherwise, they could lose this opportunity. "I'll do it!" She proclaimed.

Then Hikari ran to the ball, and without thinking much, she cocked her body, raised his right leg to the height where she met the ball and kicked it with all the strenght that she had at the moment, with courage, before losing balance with the other foot and falling the ground, but that did not prevent her to see the result of the action. The ball soared over the heads of the guys who were in front of her. It seemed that it would go missing high above the goalkeeper, located in the middle of his line, but, without herself having noticed it, Hikari had also managed to give some effect to the shot that made it change its direction, now to the right, and losing height just in time for it to sneak into the top corner. An impossible shot to stop. She did it. She had scored. It was a great goal, even when she had to see it while lying on the floor.

Some took a while to assimilate what just happened. Others like Mai did not hesitate to go to celebrate the goal and embrace Hikari, who still couldn't believe it. It felt somewhat strange, an unimaginable for someone like.

"Did I… Did I really do THAT…?" Hikari said, still in shock.

She patted on her face after lifting up, with some help by her mates, to make sure it was real, and even then, it was hard to believe. She was being praised by almost everyone near to her. They almost wanted to pick her up in arms, and though she would not presume at any time, since it wasn't part of herself, she finally joined the ecstasy of their mates, celebrating with them in joy. That moment had already made her day.

On the other hand, above the court, Taichi was in a similar state of shock to his sister's. Despite being satisfied with how his sister was enjoying the game, it was still surprising to see her show such talents as the ability to motivate their mates efficiently, to guide them like an actual captain, and of course, being able to shoot that well.

Then, the high school student began to remember an event that took place during its earliest years as a student. He had returned home and Hikari was the only one present in the house. She had been in a cold and was on the couch watching TV quietly. Believing that his condition had improved, Taichi proposed to his little sister to go and play with him outside with the ball in a nearby park. There, after a while, he passed the ball to her, encouraging her to shoot, and she, feeling weak and dizzy, barely managed to hit the ball inefficiently, rolling some remote meters from his elder brother, who, after having went to recover it, within its ignorance, protested:

"Hey… you have to kick it right…!"

What he saw next was a shocking scene. Her sister had passed out, as a result of a worsening in the cold that had affected her. Not knowing what to do by himself, and with their parents away from home, he rushed to call an ambulance, where she would be later taken to the emergency. There she was detected with pneumonia, which even challenged the very life of the little girl for a few days. Taichi paid, perhaps unfairly for someone of his age, with a slap of his mother, who had previously warned him about Hikari's state.

Hikari would then win that battle and be brought back home on his father's arms. Taichi was there waiting, wondering if her sister would hate him for having exposed her, even unintentionally, to that circumstance. When they passed him, still tired, the first thing she said to him was:

"Onii-chan ... I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball very well..."

The truth was that Taichi had assimilated that his sister could reproach him in a similar manner as her mother had done days before. He felt like he deserved it, his sister never deserved to go through that situation. But instead, it was her who apologized to him for the least important reason: having not kicked the ball very well. She didn't reproach her brother at any time, a fact that made him reflect a lot in this then early age. Even today it was difficult for him to understand that mercy of someone younger than him, and that same sign of love had made him mourn.

Back in the present, Taichi compared the attempt to kick the ball from his sister as a little child with the one shoot that just a few moments ago allowed her to score a goal. Now she actually knew hot so shoot, at least a little more. But, above everything, he compared the pale, weak, frail, sickly face that accompanied her back then. She was clearly suffering, though the fault was not his. But now, several years later, Hikari, having grown up, looked like a healthy, beautiful, though she had always been in every way possible, stronger and full of life girl. She was happy, her smile and her laughter was as pure and bright as the same "Light". She seemed to be capable of doing anything she'd desire, and good prove was the volley goal that she had just scored, even if in a game originally meant to be "just for fun". Everything had changed to better, much better. Taichi knew that, and his heart was so moved that, after squeezing it with one hand, he began to cry in silence, turning his face aside before anyone saw him in tears. The difference is that now he was feeling real joy by noticing that her sister was in so good state, maybe better than ever. That past incident had made them become even closer to one another than they were already, but their siblings' love remained enormous since the moment Hikari appeared even more years ago in her mother's womb. The truth was that Taichi took the idea of having a brother, a sister in this case, very, very well. She had become his greatest happiness ...

Meanwhile, Hikari was still surrounded by the other players, who were still praising her. They were even asking her to teach them to do that volley! In the midst of trouble, her high vision eventually led her to discover that his brother was above the court. That unordered hairstyle of him was almost unique to her.

"Onii...? Onii-chan!" Her face blushed as much as she hadn't done before with all those guys. She was assimilating that his own brother, the true football fan in her home, had seen what she had just done. But, "what would he be doing there"?, she questioned to herself. It was something unexpected for her that day.

In any case, firstly asking the guys to let her go, she hurried to reunite with her brother. If he was there, it could probably have something to do with her, since he already left the Junior Hich School two years ago. When turned his look back to her, she noticed the trail of tears on his face, although he seemed to ignore that fact.

"Etto... Did something happen?" She worried after seeing his face, believing that perhaps he had some difficult issue on his mind.

He just went to hug his sister, to her surprise, with all the warmth and affection that he had.

"Onii-chan..." Her eyes wide opened to the maximum at the sudden act, but she soon let herself get embraced. She would never deny that to someone like her brother. "Were you watching me just now...?"

He nodded, still with his arms entwined on the back of the youngest in the Yagami family.

"I was just wondering if it would be fine to tell you about this as soon as we met again. I ... had been guiding myself in the game by the times we played football as children and on your own matches. More than anything for me to do everything I could. The guys invited me and... they were so kind with me that I would've felt bad if I refused." She shyly admitted.

"Always thinking on other people before yourself, huh...? My sister's always like that..." He said jokingly, even if it sounded a bit like a reprimand.

"Still, I wasn't thinking to stay much because it was cold and it would increase at night. Besides I have to keep studying..." It was true, though somehow it seemed like an excuse to "calm down" her brother, which made Taichi laugh, who attached her even more to his chest, at the same time that he stroked her head . "I also didn't know if you would believe by the time I'd tell you... no, I think you would have felt very bad regretting for not being there to watch it with your own eyes. And I know it is very difficult to do something like that. I'm not even sure if I could ever do it again..." She said all sincere, resting her forehead on his brother's shoulder.

"Well, happy chance that I actually watched it, right? That's what matters now!" –He assured, excited and funny." If I tell you the truth, even if it just happened a moment ago, I'm feeling that this is the most exciting goal I've ever seen. Even more than any of mine that would give the victory to my team, or one that would allow Japan to win the World Cup. And rather than the way it has been achieved, it is because the one who did it was you, my precious sister.

"What are you saying…!" Hikari began to get emotional by her brother's words. "That is incomparable. I have never prepared for this..."

"Again, I think there is nothing better than watching someone who you really love succeeding in whatever it decides to do. May be this case or any other, sure I would still have felt the same." He sounded totally sincere.

"Oh, Onii-chan... Thank you!" She got out of the hug for a moment in order to speak more face to face. "The truth is that it's the same for me. If not for you, I probably wouldn't have paid any attention to football in my life. I only really enjoy it when you are part of a game. Although, I was just having really fun now..."

"Do you think your pals would let me join? I'm pretty sure they'll succumb to the full power of the Yagami siblings!" He was already showing that undaunted spirit, typical of him.

Hikari laughed, while approving the idea with enthusiasm to play again with her brother after so much time.

"Yeah! I think there will be no trouble..." But before returning to go back with the others, who had been waiting for the resolution of the Yagamis' talk, Hikari got herself interested again in her brother's crying, in case there was another reason for him to do so. "Ah, Onii-chan... you were crying just because I scored a goal, or is there something else I do not know...?

Taichi had become very honest around his sister, so after a little laugh, he explained the real reason that led him to that:

"Well, on one hand I have already told you that what I really care about is for you to be okay, whatever thing you're doing. For years I failed quite a few times, or at least in serious cases such as when you catched pneumonia..." He stopped talking for a moment, realizing he did not want to dramatize. "But I always wanna try the best I can, rather than as your brother, as someone who simply loves you." Hikari stood with her mouth slightly open, touched by that confession. "Hence all I've done for you so you'd be fine no matter the circumstance. Since you were born I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I didn't know if you'd come to feel something similar, but I was never going to leave you behind. And I could confirm that the day you were taken back home. Even if I was wrong to bring you out while being still sick, you thought there was no reason to forgive me, that I was an actual innocent. It was a great relief for me to see that actually, you ..." He stopped, trying to find some right words. "And now, I was immensely happy to see you so healthy and happy after everything, to see that you've grown so well... that you've stayed in this world with me... *If I had lost you back then, I… I don't know what I would…* Thinking to himself. "I'm so happy to be your brother...!"

Hikari interrupted him, though he had probably said the most important things already.

"Geez, stop ... you're gonna make me cry too..." Actually, she had already started to cry, aware that what his brother was saying is true, the bad moments that they had to went through; Hikari dealing with an illness and Taichi having to take responsibility if anything worsened. But more important was the fact that they had loved being together since the beginning. And with those words of him, if Hikari already adored his brother, now she did would do even more. It was a wonderful feeling, to be loved by someone that she also feels so strongly in her heart.

Then Hikari looked up, with tears of joy in her eyes and her best smile below, and this time it was she who ran to hug her brother, even more tight than before, holding his back with one hand and his head with the other, putting it aside hers.

"You don't have to worry about the past anymore ... What matters now is that I'm here, that we're together. Even if something would happen to me, I will always be with you, no matter how, but I will. I promise... And even if you would hurt me for real, I'd never ever hate your. All I wish for you to be happy, as you always do with me, and also give you the best of me. I am also very happy... the happiest to be your sister...!" Making an effort so he could hear her well while sobbing, Hikari happily proclaimed... "Onii-chan, I love you!"

Taichi held somehow re-entering into tears, but he soon returned to embrace her sister, to which he would return those last words, that shared feeling. So pure, so strong, so true ...

Finally, both released for the moment and went together to the court, where the other guys were awaiting them while trying to not ask them about what happened. Some of Hikari's mates recognized Taichi and didn't hesitate to invite him to join the game, to what the high school student advised about his quality with a few years more of experience and that he wouldn't go so easy. All with good humor. Primarily, he was really excited to share the game with Hikari, and so was her.

After having a good time at that school, the Yagami siblings would end up returning home together, more united and lovely than ever.


End file.
